2012-08-08 - A Man's Man
The Player's Club which was founded by Shakespearean actor Edwin Booth in 1847...it is not as elite as the Hellfire Club, but still an elite club! The club is moving on as per normal, but with a charity event for the boys and girls clubs locally. The money being gathered is often in checks and credit cards, but honestly...it's what the people are wearing that can really bring in the dough! That is why it is selected by one crazy ass crew of robbers. They aren't impressive, and they know the Avengers are nearby, but they are trying to be sly and make quick work of it. Course, they didn't count Tony Stark being invited as a 'new big brother' image and guest speaker on doing things for the younger generation due to his work at the Avengers Academy. The men slipped in quietly, took down the guards, and is holding people at gunpoint. Stark sits in a chair on the small stage, elbows on his thighs, and hands cupping either side of his jaw line with a bored expression on his face. Of course, wirelessly, he is summoning Iron Man armor up from his lab as it surges up through the hidden tunnel that edits at the landing pad. The suit sours up into the sky and looks toward The Player's Club. And of course, Kyle was promising to visit soon... Deciding to drop by the mansion after getting back from Oa, Kyle had gotten a report from the Guardians on the movements of the Skrulls and wanted to share that information with Iron Man. However, as he nears the place, Iron Man disembarks from the mansion landing pad. Decending towards the armor, Kyle lifts a hand in greeting. "Hi, Iron Man. I just got back to Earth and I have that info you wanted..." He trails off and looks in the direction that Iron Man was looking. "Uh..something wrong?" Iron Man turns toward you and in his typical computerized voice states, "Mr. Stark is currently being held hostage with a number of other attendees to The Player's Club charity event. I would appreciate the assistance in making sure this is handled without bloodshed. Information is being relayed down for the layout and positioning." Tony is still in that chair, his rings removed, and appearing very annoyed as he looks about and sends the data to Iron Man to relay to Kyle as Iron Man describes the layout, the entrances, the positions of the hostages that are split into four groups, with guards and collectors. "Mr. Stark is being held on the stage." Iron Man flies closer to The Player's Club, near a window, but still out of view. Kyle Rayner blinks at Iron Man. "Well, we'd better get him out of there, then." He flies along with the armor towards the building. "He's being held on the stage. How do you want to play this one, IM? I'd suggest we be all stealthy and stuff, but I kind of glow neon green. I'm not sure how stealthy I can be." "Did you just Instant Message me?" Yes, Iron Man made a dry jest. He then says, "Protecting the hostages are a priority. I do not know your strengths or limits. Information would be appreciated. They should be spending the next five minutes still in collecting the goods." Meaning, there is some leadway. Kyle Rayner replies. "If you're asking me about what I can and can't do, we'd be here all day. Let's just say that I have a problem with the color yellow and leave it at that. But if it's the hostages you're worried about, I can handle that. I can shield the hostages while you deal with the thugs. Just give me the word and I'll get to it." Kyle Rayner adds. "Couse it'd be a lot easier if they were all in the same place." Iron Man nods, "What of gold?" He has a lot of gold with his red. "I'll trust you to handle all four groups." He then says, "I will prove the distraction and work at taking down the criminals as quickly as possible. You can enter over there," and he points to a back door. "I will enter via the window for the noise to draw the attention." Kyle Rayner nods. "You got it. I'll listen for your distraction, then do my thing." He ahems. "Any yellow color, actually. But I'm better at dealing with it than my fellow Lanterns, so don't worry, I'll come through." He then floats down so that he's at the back door, waiting for his cue. To share his flaw so easily? Curious. But Iron Man waits till you have time to get into place. In the meantime, Stark is being held at gun point still. "Are you finished yet?" While Stark gets nervously growled at to shut up, the glass suddenly shatter from the large window toward the front of the building. Iron Man comes through the window, boot jets roaring noisily on purpose. He lands hard in the center, a table being busted for extra effect. A sonic attack suddenly is launched, sending three individuals holding guns to drop them and cover their ears, screaming in pain as they fall to their knees, dazed. Iron Man's arms are extended as they start to shoot out repulser attacks at those holding guns on the hostages. Stark is also moving, moving his hands in rapid motion to knock the gun pointed at him aside as his leg kicks up even as he stands to trip the gunman holding him hostage. His other hand moves to slap into the guy's chest to knock him down into the ground hard where he will then kick the gun out of his hand. Kyle Rayner comes in through the back door and erects a shimmering green shield that surrounds the perimeter of the room, making sure that all of the patrons are behind it. He then rears back his fist from across the room and shoots out his hand, and a large green fist comes out of the ring flying on course with the jaw of one of the thugs. Tendrils of energy snake out of the shield and grab ahold of Tony after he disarms his theif, seeking to drag him backwards into the protective shield. "Whao!" Course, Iron Man stops shooting for a moment when Stark is fully distracted, but then starts rapidly responding again as bullets ping off his armor. "I can handle myself," Stark scowls unhappily. Awwwww...his pride is hurt! But he's fisted away! Oh gawd, his mind went there! In the meantime, Iron Man uses the targetting system while mentally controlled by Tony Stark as he continues to rapidly shoot criminals and knocking them into the green shielding to help take them out for the count. Kyle Rayner replies to Tony. "I don't doubt that, but I'd rather not take the chance of you getting hurt, sir." When Iron Man knocks the thugs against the green shield, green nets of energy cover them so that they can't get up. Kyle has a look of concentration on his face as he asks Iron Man, "Is that all of them?" "No. I will return shortly." Iron Man's jets activate and he lifts up into the air and goes out through the window. Two have escaped through the hallways, and Iron Man is catching the two invidiuals. He picks up one from a side exit, and takes him flying as he screams. He then scoops low at the one running down a back alley. He scoops him off as well as he heads back toward the window. The police have already been summoned with a generic cellular alert from a seeming automated system. Inside, Stark sighs, "Can you put me down now?" His voice...may sound vaguely farmiliar, but that can't be right... The hostages had let out their screams at the suddenly entrance of Iron Man and the shots of his repulsors mixed with the gunfire. But the green shields protected them from stray bullets and danger. Many of them point and whisper as they study the Green Lantern, wondering about him. One older lady bold enough, reaches out to touch the green lighted wall. "It feels solid!" That causes more whispers. Kyle Rayner picks up on the voice, but shakes his head. Must be the adrenaline, but Stark sounded a little like Iron Man, but that's not possible since Iron Man just flew off. At any rate since the last of the danger seems to be over, he releases the hostages as he says, "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm. My name is Green Lantern and the police are already on their way." He murmurs, "I hope." When the wall goes down, everyone is able to move about again. Kyle walks towards Tony as he asks, "Are you alright, Mr. Stark?" He then raises his voice. "Is anyone injured?" "I am fine," Stark says with a shrug of his shoulders. "No injuries unless one means pride. I would appreciate getting my watch and cuffs back however." And good timing! Iron Man comes with the last two individuals and drops them from six feet up. The land in a crumble, "And I suggest you remain where you are," the metal man comments before he lowers down to the floor and turns off his jet boots. He picks up the duffle bags and offers them toward the manager after calling him forth. "Could you please see that these are returned to the proper guests?" "Great, I get to wait in line," and Stark rolls his eyes at that. "Well, least everyone can say they experienced some terror and excitement," he adds with a wave of a hand. But then Stark remembers to be polite! He offers a hand toward Kyle and a bit of a wicked grin, "Tony Stark, at your service. You are a Green Lantern, right?" Kyle Rayner takes a moment as an energy whip materialzes and scrapes the bodies together, then they are all tied together with a bow placed on the energy bindings. He then offers Tony his hand. "That's right, Mr. Stark. I happened to have run into Iron Man on his way here and decided to give him a hand. But I don't understand, he's your bodyguard, so shouldn't he have been here already?" "Well, that's the fun part, isn't it?" And Stark grins as he shakes Kyle's hand firmly and briefly. "He was just across the street, and he has a lot of work to do himself as a superhero. We can't be around each other 24/7. And I can generally handle myself. When you get kidnapped and attempted assassinated as often as me, you sort of got to learn." Police sirens can be heard now as Iron Man then walks over toward the trio. He says in his computerized voice, "I cannot be here at all times. Sometimes I am nearby, but just cannot be seen. Usually our appearances together in public are just that, pre-arranged appearances. I am only summoned when required." And Stark adds, "And no one knows how, that's the fun part! The mystery of it all. Will Iron Man show up or no? How will he know to come? Oooooh," and Stark wiggles his fingers in the air as if saying something scary and creepy, being utterly silly of course. Kyle Rayner smirks faintly. "I would say that you have a tracking device on you that he monitors, which is how he knows where you are. As far as him knowing if you're in trouble, a transmitter like that could be stored in that mechanical heart of yours." He lifts his ring. "Took a scan as I asked if you were injured. Old habit." "Oooh, ouch. Not how he knows, but nice try." And hopefully that is all you picked up, the nano-technology likely wouldn't be picked up in a curtesy scan..., but Stark does appear a bit more wary. "I have a medical scanner too," Iron Man says. Jealous much? Maybe a little, but who knows considering he has such a neutral voice. However, the police have arrived, and Iron Man bows his head respectfully before moving to attend to them. Stark raises a hand to squeeze the bridge of his nose. He honestly can control many Iron Men at once, but he hasn't exactly had a lot of practice...so max potential does not equal he is used to it. "Man, I must be getting old. The heroes are looking younger and younger these days." Kyle Rayner smiles. "Who, me? I'm 30." He pats Stark on the shoulder lightly as he watches Iron Man go off and speak to the police. He only did a surface scan and didn't actually look to see what the nature of the technology that gave Tony his heart, he was just genuinely worried that the man might have been hurt. "But that's what your Academy is for, right? To train the younger heroes? I've had the opportunity to visit it while I was looking for Kal-El. It's impressive." "No way! That does it, I hate you. You look too young." Stark looks properly grumpy. Though if his heart was examined, it would not have anything to do with his nano-technology - that is a super soldier serum. "And ya, it needs more activity, and more team building projects. Though we are still short on members. Getting legal approval to protect my ass is the complicated part, and restricts a number of applicants. Maybe I should work with She-Hulk on defining what's 'legal'. Is it legal if you don't get caught?" A wicked smirk there. Kyle Rayner offers Tony an apologetic look. "No, it's not legal even if you don't get caught." He points at himself. "Intergalactic police officer, remember?" He then smiles rubbing the side of his cheek. "I get that young comment all the time. It's my mexican heritage, I'm told." He then comments, "Besides, you don't look all that old. You knocked the crap out of that guy and you moved like you knew what you were doing." "Thirty-One," Stark comments about his age, but smirks a bit. "But I look more my age. Likely the hard drinking and hard womanizing I did when I was younger. I have no idea how I dodged the drug scene, but somehow I managed." He shakes his head a bit at himself. "And that was thanks to Captain America. I learned back when Iron Man was framed for murder and had to stay low for a while." Iron Man then finishes speaking with the police and returns to the group to make it a trio once more. "Is there anything else that is required of me Mr. Stark?" "Na, it's fine," Stark responds with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Though I think my speech got half interrupted, and it was really inspiring too!" "I am sure it was Mr. Stark." That sounded a little like something Jarvis would say...well, once Kyle gets to know Jarvis better. Kyle Rayner grins towards Iron Man. "Hey, it was nice working with you again, IM. I look forward to the next time." He then looks around. "Well, if everyone is okay, and no one needs anything else, I should probably get going. Oh, before I forget, IM, I got that info on the Skrulls you asked for. The Guardians told me that they've been pretty quiet lately, but I was also told that this is probably not a good thing. Might want to keep an eye out or something." Iron Man nods. "Too much has been calm, I expect a bad storm to be brewing." He then moves to boot jet through the broken window. "I got a feeling I'm going to be paying for that," Stark grumbles a bit. But then he looks toward Kyle, "I'll see if I can get Pete unbusy, and we can go out for a drink sometime Greenie. Drink being, lots of fruit juice and soda, and awesome action movies while we shoot the breeze." He makes a cross-his-heart motion, "Living healthy," and grins playfully. Kyle Rayner grins in response to Tony. "Aw, you can pay for it. And that sounds fun. Personally, I prefer beer, but that's okay. My buddy Guy runs a bar called Warriors. He's a fellow Lantern so you don't need to worry about anybody messing the joint up." He then waves as that green glow surrounds his body. He flies out of the same window that Iron Man exited out of. "Take it easy, Stark." He says before leaving. "Guy?" Yes, Stark finds the name amusing. "A man's man huh?" But he then waves, "See you Greenie." Sadly, Stark tries not to tempt himself too much, so keeps the liquor out of his penthouse. He isn't about to confess to Kyle though about his 'issues'. Article: DG: 2012-08-08 - A United Effort Saves Charity